vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno
Bruno & Clara Original Song Contest was an official song contest hosted by VOCALOID.cl, in collaboration with VOCALOIDBrasil, VOCALOID.FR, VOCALOID FanPage & PAWA.Cl in 8th, September 2014 to promote Bruno & Clara. It was also sponsored by Voctro Labs, S.L., YAMAHA & PowerFX. Contest Details Producers had until October 10 to produce an original song using either Clara, Bruno or both as the lead singers. A download trail of Bruno & Clara was made available on the site, as well as a trial for the full VOCALOID3 Editor. Aegisub is also recommended by VOCALOID.cl for adding subtitles. Voting started on the 10th and ended on the 17th. Anyone could vote for their favorite song once via Facebook and twitter. The results were released on the 18th. Rules * The producer had to fill a form in order for their entry to be valid. * Other Vocaloids could be used as long as Bruno and/or Clara remained lead singers. * It could be in any language besides Spanish but had to include Spanish subtitles if it did. * The song could not be over 6 minutes long. Rating Similar to the contest for MAIKA there was a rating system to determine which songs won the top prize, using this formula : RATING = on the Ranking page on Vocaloid.cl * 10 + (Likes on YouTube * 5) + (Views on YouTube/10) + (“Likes” on the publications on Bruno & Clara's official Facebook * 2) + (Retweets of the tweet on VocaCL*2) Judging As well as ratings, there were judges who picked out a favourite, following an evaluation form for each song. The points for evaluation are as follows : * VOCALOID Software Manipulation (10 points). 10 points were awarded when the producer achieved a realistic sounding voice, with the aspects of pronunciation, breathing, articulation, and expression in mind. * Originality (20 points). 20 points were awarded when a song was considered interesting and satisfactory in terms of its topic, had outstanding musical potential, and/or composition technique. * Technique and Musicalization (10 points). 10 points were awarded to a song with distinguishing details between the song and voice, as well as instrumentals that were cohesive to the lyrics or inferred intention. * Lyrics (15 points). 15 points were awarded if the song managed to have fully connecting lyrics, and also an interesting linguistic proposal. Jury *Raúl Gonzales *Emilia Badaraco. *Cristián "Kris" Escobar *Jose María Lastras. *VOCALOID.CL's staff *VOCALOIDBrasil's staff *VOCALOID.FR's staff *VOCALOID FanPage's staff Prizes '1st place : ' * MAIKA/Bruno&Clara DVD * YOHIOloid DVD * VY1 Shirt * Poster * Mastering of two songs '2nd place : ' * Bruno&CLara DVD or MAIKA DVD * Sweet ANN or Big AL * Galaco & ZOLA Project DVD trial * VY1 t-shirt * Mastering of a song * Poster '3rd place : ' * Bruno&Clara DL or MAIKA DL * Oliver DL * Aoki Lapis Metal Strap * CD of v-flower * Poster 'Judge's Favourites : ' * 1 VOCALOID Starter Kit * 1 MAIKA+Bruno&Clara DVD * 1 YOHIOloid * 1 VOCALOID Masu (Wooden Cup) * 1 A poster * 2 Mastering of a song Winning Entries Note-Worthy Entries Other Entries External links * Main Contest Page * Entry Ranking Page * Entry Playlist * Final Results Streaming * Vocaloid.cl - ESPECIAL: Resultados Bruno & Clara Original Song Contest (Spanish) Category:Contest